Acrophobia
by Quack says the T-shape
Summary: Unbeknownst to the general population of Konoha, Sasuke really didn’t like heights...something Naruto discovers as they travel on his giant frog.


Unbeknownst to the general population of Konoha, Sasuke _really_ didn't like heights.

Oh, he told himself it wasn't that he was _scared _of heights, per say…(after all, Uchiha's weren't scared of _anything_) it was just that he preferred to be on the ground.

He could handle trees, buildings…

What he had never in his lifetime expected to do, however, was ride a giant frog which was not only a great distance from the ground, but also wasn't the smoothest of rides.

Plus, there wasn't anything to hold onto.

Shoving loads of chakra into his feet, Sasuke stood, wishing they had simply walked to the village of Mist.

But no.

Because according to Naruto, going by frog was quicker.

And indeed it was, but Sasuke did not like the frequent occasions the giant frog would unexpectedly leap hundreds of metres through the air, and land not-so-smoothly.

Naruto was _fine_. In fact, he was having a damn conversation with the frog.

"You okay back there?!" The blond boy yelled back, while Sasuke huffed. Of course he wasn't. They were riding a damn giant frog.

"Want to slow down?!"

'_Yes!'_

"No! I'm fine." Inwardly, Sasuke cursed his stubbornness, while Naruto shrugged and turned around.

When _it_ finally stopped, Sasuke practically threw himself to the ground, ignoring Naruto's laughter at his expense.

"I can tell you've never ridden frog before…but we did get here quicker."

A paler than normal Sasuke, who was shaking slightly, glared at Naruto and began stumbling forward.

"Whatever…lets just go…"

Naruto frowned. "You don't look so good…"

"I'm fine."

"That why you can't walk straight?"

"Shut up." Sasuke mumbled, resentful of the fact the more he tried to walk straight, the more erratic his movements seemed to become.

Suddenly, an arm laid around his waist, and a hand grabbed his left arm, wrapping it round Naruto's shoulder.

"You could have told me to slow down, ya know?"

He only got a glare in response. Of course Sasuke couldn't.

They walked in silence for the first few minutes, Sasuke distinctly uncomfortable with the fact anyone was seeing him weak, hell, was _helping_ him, not to mention _Naruto_ of all people…

The silence was broken all too soon by a small chuckle from Naruto.

"I can't believe you're afraid of heights."

"Shut. Up."

"The 'great' Uchiha Sasuke. Afraid of heights."

Naruto was finding this _far_ too amusing. Growling, Sasuke tore himself away from Naruto, determinedly stomping away; though, he had every intention of stomping away in a straight line…it seemed his body had yet to fully recover and had other ideas.

Naruto rushed forward and grabbed a Sasuke who was veering dangerously close to a fast-flowing river.

"Hey, hey…I was only kidding…"

Sasuke huffed, but made no movements to push Naruto off.

"It's okay…the next time we go by frog, you can hold my hand."

After Sasuke had pushed Naruto off with a harsh shove and promptly wandered into the river, they had somehow made it to the village of Mist and completed their mission.

But during the journey back, Sasuke noticed the increased smoothness and decreased speed of the ride.

Walking along the frogs back as if he was strolling down the street, Naruto sat down next to Sasuke and asked, "This okay for you?"

The blond boy laughed as he dodged the punch aimed at his stomach.

"You know…you can't be a ninja and be afraid of heights. It ain't done."

Ignoring Sasuke's glare, Naruto went on.

"You could…you know, get used to it. I suppose, if you expose yourself to something enough, you grow to tolerate it."

"…you want me to ride your giant frog to overcome my fear of heights?"

"Yes. It's the only way. I'll be with you every step of the way. Together, we can beat this!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "No."

Naruto shrugged. "Fine then, we'll just have to shock it out of you."

Naruto stood up, and Sasuke watched as the boy walked up to the head of the frog and yelled something at it. Sasuke's body was jerked forward and the frog came to a sudden stop, but then he froze as Naruto simply walked off the edge of the frog.

Gaping, Sasuke shuffled forward and stared down at the falling mass of orange.

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"_

"IT'S OKAY! I TRUST YOU!"

Of course, there was the possibility that Naruto was bluffing, but what if…

Shaking, Sasuke stood up, his heart hammering against his chest and his stomach doing backflips.

The orange figure was getting smaller…

He had to do this…he could do this…

Eyes closed and body shaking, Sasuke took a step off the edge and fell.

"Knew you could do it." Naruto claimed, smiling at the panting boy.

"Why…why'd you do that? If…if I hadn't…"

Naruto gave him a strange look. "Of course you'd jump. I trust you. If I fall, there's now way you won't catch me."

Right then, Sasuke was unable to look Naruto in the eye.

"C'mon, let's go back. And don't worry. I'd catch you too." With a grin, Naruto turned and headed towards the frog.

Though Sasuke gave no outward reply, his thought trail begrudgingly murmured 'I know…'

No matter how many times either one of them threw themselves into reckless situations, the other would always follow; cursing and yelling.

Knowing this, Sasuke's strides became longer and more determined as he trailed Naruto.

Just for a few moments, Sasuke felt invincible.

It was enough.


End file.
